The Adventures Of Arianna Holmes
by TotallyPixelated
Summary: Arianna is the teenage daughter of Sherlock and John. Short oneshots about their home life.
1. Hair Dye

"Dad," Arianna Holmes looked up from her pointless chemistry homework. She's worked on it for five minutes, completed it and now wanted to ask the question that was playing on her mind.

"Mmmm?" Sherlock responded, barely looking up from his microscope to see what his teenage daughter wanted.

"Can we dye my hair?"

"John will shoot you,"

"We could say it was another experiment!" Arianna said with a huge grin on her face. Sherlock contemplated her idea. Arianna was half his DNA and half John's so it was likely he'd buy the experiment excuse and just assume Arianna had inherited yet more of Sherlock's DNA.

"Maybe, but you're a very special girl anyway Annie, you don't need to dye your hair," Sherlock wasn't just complimenting his daughter though when he called her special. Let's face it, Sherlock didn't do compliments. No when he called her special he was referring to the way she'd been made. Somehow Sherlock had managed to persuade Mycroft to use some top secret government technology which allowed the genes from two men to be fused together and then placed in a woman's womb. It appeared that there were days when Sherlock thanked the lord for having a brother in the government.

"Are you sure we couldn't dye it, I only want to make it a couple of shades darker."

"It's a shame you don't want to bleach it," Sherlock muttered.

"Bleach it? Why would I want to bleach it?" Arianna exclaimed.

"Because it's cheaper. You could've made it in your school science lab."

"Considering last time I experimented at school I blew a hole in the ceiling I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I said you _ could _build a bomb in your science lab, I didn't say you _should_ build a bomb in your science lab."

"If I remember rightly, and I do Dad, because I'm like you, you jumped out of your chair shouting 'YES' at the top of your lungs, granny Hudson nearly had a heart attack."

"Only because I was so proud of you Annie."

"So can I dye my hair?"

"Ask John when he gets in,"

Luckily for Arianna, she didn't have to wait long, especially as she had inherited her short attention span from Sherlock. Soon a key twisted in the lock and John's footsteps filled the once silent hall. Arianna saw her chance and sprinted down the stairs.

"DAD!" She ran towards him embracing him tightly. "How was your day? Can I get you tea? You look nice, is that a new shirt? Yes that is a new shirt, did you choose it? Well clearly you did, you have such lovely taste-"

"Our Annie wants to dye her hair" Sherlock interrupted his daughters interrogation and leant over to greet his husband with a kiss.

"Is she making the hair dye with you?"

"No." Arianna answered quickly, she knew John would never agree to anything if it involved an experiment.

"I suppose so, but it's not happening here. You can go to the hair dressers."

"But-"

"Sherlock, I thought we agreed that when Annie was born there would be fewer experiments. And I am fairly sure there have been twice as many under this roof since her birth!" John cut his husband off. '_It is a shame'_ he thought _'that she inherited far more of Sherlock's characteristics. Some days I just wish this household was normal.'_


	2. Exams

The clock ticked. Students sighed and scribbled. Some looked to the sides. Some looked upwards. Eyes flicked around the room constantly. Internally many students pleaded for some kind of inspiration. What was a covalent bond again? How did they work out the percentage yield of ammonia? Why on earth were diamonds so strong? Arianna Holmes was bored. She'd finished the 45 minute long chemistry exam in just under fifteen minutes. She hadn't bothered to check. She'd solved her first case at the age of seven.

The half of her that was Sherlock encouraged her to walk out or perhaps create a mini trebuchet with the stationary lying discarded on her desk. The half of her that was John tried to tell her to sit and doodle on the paper- anything but be disruptive. In the end Arianna starts doodling. She decides that she does actually want to pass chemistry.

The doodle gets boring. It occurs to Arianna that it's too hot. She takes a sip of lukewarm water. She fidgets. The clock says fifteen minutes. The invigilators pace the hall. One stands in the cool breeze of the door. Never had Arianna felt so jealous. She distracts herself by turning the bits on her desk into a tower.

"One minute." The voice makes Arianna jump. It's almost impossible to know where the it came from. Arianna entertains herself for the final thirty seconds by deducing it came from the woman at the door.

X

"How did it go?" John asks as she gets in the door.

"Easy. Boring."

"Yes, I don't know why they don't teach you how to make bombs for GCSE science instead." Sherlock chips in from the sofa.

"Don't be ridiculous Dad, I can already do that."

"Yes. I remember. Don't do it again. We've already had to pay for damages once." John mutters. "You didn't walk out again did you?"

"That was once. No-one cares about SATs anymore!"

"The school cared."

"It makes them look good. I make them look good… I'm making tea." Arianna leaves, she isn't angry. She doesn't do angry. She just got bored of the conversation.

"She's so like you." John shares a look with Sherlock who grins at this comparison. The one thing Sherlock Holmes ever felt proud about. His daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna Holmes strides out her room wrapped in her pink throw. She's sure that she is meant to be doing something today but really cannot be bothered with it and would rather spend the afternoon on a case with her dads.

John is already up and is cooking breakfast. Arianna knows this routine well. John always takes breakfast up to Sherlock. It's the only way he can convince him to eat.

"Annie you should be dressed." John says assuming Arianna knows what she is supposed to be doing today.

"But you don't have to go to that case until this afternoon." She reminds him stealing his mug of tea.  
"You are so like your bloody father." John replies, sighing slightly and going to fetch another mug

"You're both going to drive me insane."

"Actually dad, I think you're way past that point." Arianna tells him with a giggle. It's a long standing family joke.

John laughs with her for a second before remembering the origins of the conversation.

"Seriously though Annie, uncle Mycroft wants you at Buckingham Palace for twelve. You need to hurry up and get dressed."

Oh, that's what she was meant to be doing.

"Do I have to go. I don't want to sit through tea with the Queen. She won't be the least bit interested by in the psychology of a criminal mastermind."

"Yes, Arianna Holmes you do have to sit through tea with the Queen if I have to do so as well."

"Fine" Arianna folds her arms "But I'm not getting dressed."

Have you been speaking to your father again?" John remembers a very similar scenario from the first visit he ever made to Buckingham Palace.

"No?" Arianna is telling the truth. John exits the room rolling his eyes.

"Hey Sherlock you'll never guess what your daughter wants to wear to Buckingham Palace!" calls up the stairs with a grin. She really is the image of her father.

"What John? If it's jeans and a T-Shirt let her, I've worn much worse than that to Buckingham Palace!"

"Sherlock just come down." John shouted back, Arianna heard the familiar thuds of her father walking across the landing and down the stairs.

Sherlock appeared in the kitchen, wrapped in his bed sheet. John took one look at him and burst into hysterics. Sherlock looked across to see his daughter almost mirroring him with a small smirk playing across her lips.

_Like father, like daughter_John thought, rolling his eyes and sending them both to get dressed.


End file.
